Universo Marvel 615: Agentes de SHIELD
by Valeria Kementari
Summary: Nicholas Fury! Hawkeye! Mistica! SpiderWoman! Unete a los agentes superpoderosos de SHIELD en su lucha contra HYDRA!
1. Episodio 1: Primer Golpe, primera parte

**SHIELD  
Episodio 1: Primer Golpe, parte 1**

Nicholas Fury estaba cansado. Acababa de pasar cuarenta y ocho horas en un laberinto mortal, lleno de trampas, espías enemigos, soldados, perros y animales que sólo querían su muerte. La ira comenzó a crecer en su corazón cuando el hombre frente a él le dijo que tan sólo había sido una prueba.  
-Podría haber muerto.- dijo Fury, cruzando sus brazos.  
-Pero no lo hiciste.- respondió con una sonrisa el hombre anciano frente a él. Extendió su mano. -Esa prueba era lo último que el consejo necesitaba para estar seguro. Toma mi mano y serás el Director de la agencia de seguridad más grande del planeta. Toma mi mano y el mundo dependerá de tí, Nicholas.-  
Fury dudó por unos instantes, pero lentamente extendió su mano y sacudió la mano del anciano.  
-Bienvenido a SHIELD...- sonrió una vez más el hombre mayor.  
-Espero que haya un cheque lo suficientemente grande como para olvidarme de esta maldita prueba...- dijo Fury  
-Ja, por supuesto mi buen amigo por supuesto... pero ahora ven, te enseñaré lo que será tu hogar por el resto de tu vida...- dijo el hombre poniendo una mano sobre los hombros de Fury y guiándolo hacia una puerta.  
El trecho fue corto, un pasillo nomás los distanciaba del hangar. Los ojos de Fury se abrieron de par en par al ver el gigantesco Helicarrier, una mezcla de portaaviones y helicóptero, cuyo tamaño desafiaba a los estadios de fútbol más grandes. Cientos de pequeños aviones y naves entraban y salían del Helicarrier, y Fury pudo ver miles de soldados vestidos de azul.  
-Cada soldado fue elegido personalmente por el consejo. Los mejores de los mejores, de más de 80 países alrededor del mundo.-  
-Y seguramente para luchar contra esos países que no se quisieron unir al esfuerzo... no, Roger?- preguntó Fury  
-Algo así...- sonrió el anciano.  
Una rubia mujer se acercó, abrazando una carpeta entre sus brazos.  
-Ah... Karla... Nicholas, quiero presentarte a Karla Sofen, la jefa de nuestra división de psiquiatría.- dijo el anciano.  
-Un placer Coronel, el señor Aubrey mencionó más de una vez que deseaba que usted tomara el puesto de Director.- dijo la joven estirando su mano.  
-No eres demasiado joven para ser la jefa de psiquiatría?- preguntó Fury, no intentando disimular su interés por el esbelto cuerpo de la joven, examinándola de arriba a abajo.  
-Es parte de la política de SHIELD... los únicos dinosaurios estamos en el consejo...- sonrió Roger Aubrey.  
-Si todos los dinosaurios fueran como usted no se hubiesen extinguido... - dijo Karla con sutilidad.  
Aubrey rió -Tienes razón tienes razón... vamos Nick... el Helicarrier está a punto de despegar, para nunca más volver a tocar tierra... y no me quiero perder ese despegue...-

Tres años después...  
Las miradas no cesaban de seguirla. Todos los hombres de la empresa la miraban con cada paso que daba. La voluptuosa mujer de rubios cabellos caminaba sin prestarles atención. Su pequeña minifalda rebotaba una y otra vez contra su trasero, mientras los ojos de los trabajadores, ya sean conserjes, seguridad, ejecutivos y demás, la devoraban. Debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por no sonreír. Eventualmente llego a su destino, al final del hall, al mostrador de información. Sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en la joven que atendía, cuyas miradas, si pudieran cortar, ya la hubiesen asesinado al cruzar la puerta principal. La rubia tomó en cuenta todos los detalles sobre la recepcionista. Desde sus largos cabellos castaños, recogidos en un apretado rodete detrás de su cabeza, hasta las fotos de varias estrellas masculinas de cine y musculosos modelos masculinos.  
-Necesita algo?- pregunto la recepcionista, con una cara de odio y repugnancia ante la bella joven rubia frente a ella.  
-Si... buenas tardes...- sonrió la joven rubia. -Necesitaría hablar con el señor Hammer, es de suma importancia.- dijo la rubia, apoyándose en el mostrador levemente, arqueando su espalda.  
-Lamento informarle que el señor Hammer esta demasiado ocupado... me podría decir de parte de quien?- dijo la recepcionista, rechinando los dientes.  
-Oh... realmente necesito hablar con él... acá esta mi credencial... vengo de parte del señor Fisk... - dijo la rubia, sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo superior de su apretada camisa blanca.  
La recepcionista miró la tarjeta por unos instantes y luego la devolvió -Lo lamento, el señor Hammer no puede atenderla en este momento, como le dije est-- pero una voz masculina la detuvo  
-Verónica...- dijo un joven vestido de traje acercándose -Tuve la suerte de escuchar la conversación mientras esperaba el ascensor...- tomo la mano de la joven rubia y la beso -Déjeme presentarme, Richard Hammer, si bien no soy el Hammer que estaba buscando tal vez pueda serle útil...- dijo con una sonrisa picara  
La joven sonrió y acerco su cuerpo lentamente hacia el de Hammer -Es probable... pero me aburre hablar de negocios en un lugar tan ... - volteo levemente su mirada a la recepcionista y agrego -...publico... no tendría algún lugar mas privado donde podamos discutir las razones por las cuales me envía el señor Fisk?-  
-Por supuesto por supuesto...- dijo el joven, colocando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven -... y debo decir que Wilson ha tenido una gran idea en reemplazar a ese bobalicón de Dillon... y dígame querida... como debo dirigirme a usted?- pregunto mientras guiaba a la joven al ascensor.  
-Oh... solo llámame Raven... y no hables de usted... me hace sentir vieja...- dijo con una sonrisa, dirigiendo su mirada a la recepcionista una vez mas, quien lanzo una mirada asesina aun superior a las anteriores. Y Raven Darkholme sonrió mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de ella y de Richard Hammer.

-Despacio... despacio...- susurro el joven conocido como Clint Barton en el oído de Patricia "Patsy" Walker. Sus cuerpos estaban mas que cerca, las manos de Clint guiaban las de Patricia con firmeza, pero dándoles libertad para moverse. -Sientes ahí... sientes que duro esta? Sientes la tensión del cable?- pregunto Clint, sus brazos extendidos, sujetando entre ambos el gran arco llamado Longbow.  
-jejejej no me hagas reír que sino no puedo...- dijo Patsy, intentando mantener el objetivo en mira, sosteniendo la flecha y el arco, tratando de no pensar en el cuerpo de Clint pegado al suyo.  
-Si quieres te dejo sola...- sonrió Clint, sabiendo la respuesta  
-No... ya viste lo que paso la ultima que quise disparar un arco sola... pobre Sitwell todavía no ha vuelto a sentarse...- dijo Patsy  
-Bueno entonces déjame enseñarte como yo se...- siguió Clint. -Tus ojos nunca deben estar en la flecha, o en el arco, sino en tu objetivo, no muevas nunca la cabeza ni los ojos una vez que tienes el objetivo en vista.- dijo un poco mas fuerte que su previo susurro.  
-Entiendo...- dijo Patsy.  
Con mucho cuidado, Clint fue removiendo sus manos, dejando sola a Patsy, que soltó la flecha ni bien sintió las manos de Clint alejarse de las de ella.  
El resultado no fue impresionante, pero al menos golpeo en uno de los aros exteriores del objetivo. Patsy salto de alegría -Bien! Pude hacerlo!-  
-Bueno, masomenos...- dijo Clint, removiendo sus rubios cabellos de su cara. No podía evitarlo, el joven era muy apuesto.  
Patsy volteo y beso a Clint en la mejilla -Gracias... creo que ahora podré sola-  
-Bueno a ver... trata de nuevo sin mi...- dijo Clint, mirando la pequeña figura de la pelirroja frente a el, mientras esta recargaba el arco. La flecha voló, y se incrusto en la pared. A mas de 20 metros del objetivo. -Volvamos a cero entonces... -dijo acercándose con una sonrisa.

-Los quiero en la cárcel y los quiero allí ayer, me oyen... ayer!- grito Nicholas Fury, su voz resonando con furia en su oficina.  
Los allí reunidos no abrieron la boca. Jacques Duquesne, líder de los superagentes de SHIELD se limito a sonreír, sus pies elevados sobre el escritorio de Fury, quien miraba por una de las grandes ventanas.  
El Profesor Carmody, mejor dicho, Walkabout, el gigantesco robot que transportaba al profesor hablo tras unos segundos de silencio. -Nick, debes entender, no es fácil. Hay mas de la mitad de nuestros agentes secretos trabajando en el caso, pero no han logrado encontrar su base aun. Si pudieron juntarse y crear un ejercito en secreto no será fácil encontrarlos... - dijo con tono calmo. La respuesta no fue inesperada.  
-Crees que no lo sé?- escupió Fury -Esos malditos nazis... en nuestras narices crearon el maldito ejercito que llaman Hydra... y no podemos hacer un carajo para detenerlos!- vocifero con enojo.  
La única mujer presente se limpió la garganta, llamando la atención de todos. La cara de Karla Sofen era apenas visible entre los largos cabellos rubios que fluían desde su cabeza. -Coronel Fury, no es justo que descargue toda esa frustración en Carmody y Jacques- se corrió los anteojos un poco mas arriba de su perfecta nariz y agrego - ya hemos hablado de como manejar las presiones, o quiere que vuelva el stress?-  
-Karla, como psiquiatra no tienes par... - dijo Fury -... pero no te pedí tu maldita opinión. Estas aquí por una simple razón, para dar tu evaluación en el grupo de Jack.-  
-Jacques, no Jack... ustedes los americanos siempre arruinan el francés... - suspiró el hombre de delgados bigotes negros.  
Karla frunció el ceño de forma muy evidente y comenzó a hablar. - Es un grupo bastante estable por lo que he visto. Barton es bastante arrogante, y se cree el regalo de Dios para las mujeres, pero su habilidad como arquero es impresionante, es mas, creo que podría superar a Oxbow, el héroe de la Primera Línea... - dijo mirando entre sus papeles. -Walker... es algo diferente, es una gran gimnasta, y es muy ágil, y ese traje que tiene parece aumentar su nivel. Sin embargo la pobre es muy dependiente de los demás, muy insegura de sí misma, necesita a alguien firme y fuerte que la guíe, en especial un hombre. La clásica mujer sometida, no recomiendo que la envíen a una misión sola, al menos no por el momento. Drew... la agente Drew es un misterio a decir verdad. En todas las sesiones que hemos tenido no he logrado siquiera acercarme a la verdad sobre ella. Es como si jugara un juego conmigo, como una araña con su presa.- agrego  
-Eso es mucho viniendo de ti Karla, creía que no había nadie que pudiera "enredarte"- dijo Walkabout, esta vez la voz sonó diferente, era obvio que el que hablaba era el Profesor Carmody y no el robot.  
-Si lo sé William, pero estoy cerca de descifrarla, no se preocupen. - agrego Karla sonando segura y sonriendo. -Y Mística... Darkholme... o es una excelente mentirosa... o es la agente más leal y estable psicológicamente que tenemos.-  
-Eso esta todo bien, pero sabes lo que quiero saber Sofen... hasta ahora han actuado de a dos o por separado, pero como grupo... pueden hacerlo? Pueden luchar como lo haría la Primera Línea?- pregunto Fury, volteando al fin de la ventana  
Karla se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, mirando a Fury, y al final hablo -Creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta es obvia, Nicholas. La única forma de averiguarlo es enviándolos a una misión juntos, no?-

-Señor Hammer... hhmmm...- dijo la blonda muchacha, hundiendo sus labios en los del joven Richard Hammer, seguros en su oficina.  
Richard Hammer no podía creer su suerte, la esbelta joven estaba entregada. Beso con pasión esos labios perfectos, sus manos en todo el cuerpo de la joven al mismo tiempo, y entonces sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el cuello, y la inconsciencia se apodero de él.  
Raven Darkholme removió el cuerpo del joven, que había caído sobre ella, mientras las facciones de la bella rubia cambiaban, y su piel azul, ojos amarillos y cabellos rojizos resurgían. -Estúpido... todos los hombres son iguales... - dijo. Colocando al joven en el suelo con cuidado. Se puso de pie, su forma cambiando una vez más. En menos de un segundo era una copia perfecta de Richard Hammer. Se agacho una vez mas, buscando la llave de la oficina en el bolsillo del hombre. -Ahora duerme aquí mientras Mama Raven va a ver Hammer Sr... - dijo y pego una patada al inconsciente Hammer. -Eso es por tan poco caballero... - salió de la oficina con celeridad, cerrando la puerta con llave, y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Hammer.  
El trecho no fue largo, y pronto se encontró ante la oficina del CEO de Roxxon, la empresa de armas más grande de la Tierra. Sin embargo, al llegar, las puertas se abrieron y Raven vio salir al viejo Hammer junto a un joven muchacho, no podía tener mas de 20 años, de rubios cabellos e inconfundible facciones.  
-Mierda... - pensó Raven acercándose.  
-ah! Richard, hijo! Ven... ven... - dijo Hammer al ver a su hijo acercándose por el pasillo. -déjame presentarte a Helm-- pero se detuvo cuando el joven a su lado levantó la mano y hablo por sí mismo  
-Zemo, Helmut Zemo, Herr Hammer... - dijo, mirando a los ojos del hijo de su acompañante.  
Raven intento su mejor sonrisa y tomo la mano de Zemo -Gutten Tag Herr Zemo... - dijo, sus ojos cruzados  
Por un momento mantuvieron sus ojos inmóviles, y sus manos apretadas, y entonces sucedió. Zemo lanzo un puño hacia Richard Hammer, quien lo esquivo con facilidad y respondió con un golpe similar. Zemo bloqueo el ataque con la mano que aun sostenía la otra mano de Hammer, y pateo al joven en el estomago, enviándolo unos metros al suelo. Las facciones de Hammer se esfumaron y Raven Darkholme adquirió su forma azul una vez más.  
-Si que has mejorado Herr Zemo... la ultima vez tardaste mas tiempo en darte cuenta... - dijo poniéndose de pie con facilidad. -... puedes decirme que me delato, para no equivocarme la próxima?-  
-Por supuesto querida... - dijo Zemo, removiendo su saco -... decidiste meterte conmigo, ese fue tu error... - y se lanzo contra Raven, sonriendo.  
-Papa Zemo debe estar orgulloso de que un pequeño como tu sea taaaaaan arrogante... - dijo Raven esquivando el ataque y propinando un codazo en la nuca del joven.  
-Que demonios pasa aquí! Zemo... Richard! Dónde esta mi Richard!- grito Justin Hammer, mirando atónito a la pareja luchar -SEGURIDAD! Llamen a seguridad!- grito a sus secretarias, quienes miraban perplejas la pelea.  
Ambos luchadores estaban muy bien entrenados. Las patadas de Raven rara vez conectaban, al igual que los puños de Zemo. El joven tenía un gran entrenamiento en las artes marciales. Tras varios segundos de pelea, se encontraron rodeados de guardias de seguridad apuntando con sus armas. Raven se quedo inmóvil, al igual que Zemo.  
-Parece que no nos dejaran terminar esta vez... - dijo Raven con una sonrisa.  
-Así parece madam... - agrego Zemo.  
Hammer se movió entre los guardias, caminando hacia su cliente. -Estas bien? Si te llega a pasar algo tu padre... - dijo, pero Zemo movió una mano, silenciándolo.  
-Que adorable escena, lastima que mi cubierta no duró y no pueda quedarme a ver como continua... - dijo Raven. Pego un increíble salto, posicionándose detrás de uno de los guardias de seguridad -Así que hasta luego...- agarro el brazo del joven guardia y disparo hacia los guardias del otro lado, quien instantaneamente respondieron el fuego. Zemo se arrojo al suelo, empujando a Hammer tambien, mientras los guardias se disparaban entre si.  
Raven aprovecho la confusion y escapo, cambiando su forma en la de Richard Hammer una vez mas.  
Tras unos minutos de incesante fuego, los guardias dejaron de disparar, y Zemo se puso de pie, subiendo a Hammer con su mano libre. Un par de guardias habian muerto. -Parece que vamos a necesitar esos operativos antes de lo pedido Herr Hammer... SHIELD ya sabe que estamos haciendo negocios...-

-Crees que estan listos?- pregunto Fury, mirando el gigantesco monitor en la pared, en el cual Clint Barton, Patsy Walker y Jacques Duquesne entrenaban luchando contra un grupo de robots.  
-Seguramente...- dijo Carmody -... aunque aun no entiendo esa obsesion que tienes con tener un ejercito de superoperativos...  
-El mundo esta a punto de irse al diablo Carmody... los Skrulls, Atlantis... no son nada, los heroes pueden encargarse de eso, pero Hydra? un ejercito terrorista como ese? No podran detenerlos, al menos no para siempre.- dijo Fury, encendiendo un cigarro.

-Y crees que nosotros si, con un equipo de cinco operativos con superpoderes?- dijo Carmody, el gigantesco robot Walkabout cruzo sus brazos, permaneciendo en silencio mientras su amo utilizaba su modulo de voz.  
-Esperemos que si Carmody... esperemos que si...- agrego Fury con el ceño fruncido.  
La voz de Walkabout sonó esta vez -Señor Fury, hay algo que no nos esta diciendo...-  
Fury no hablo, tomo una carpeta y la arrojo al otro lado del escritorio. Walkabout abrió la carpeta con la etiqueta de CLASIFICADO y leyó. Por unos segundos el robot no pudo emitir sonido, y, cuando hablo, fue la voz de Carmody. -Pero... es esto posible? Esta... unión iónica?-  
-No solo es posible Carmody... ya la están usando, es mas, ya lo han hecho... han logrado alterar el código genético humano con energía iónica... y por lo que vez allí sabes para que van a usar a esos superhombres...- dijo Fury.  
Walkabout no respondió, solamente dejó la carpeta abierta sobre la mesa, el escudo de Hydra, una calavera con siete serpientes naciendo de ella, y la svástica nazi en su frente, estaba claro en la primer hoja...  
Fury continuó hablando. - Por eso... en caso que los agentes fallen... necesitamos que termines con el proyecto X...- agregó encendiendo un cigarro y mirando por la ventana ala calma dela ciudad de New York.  
-El proyecto X? No estamos listos, ni siquiera hemos conseguido borrar la memoria del sujeto, al menos no por completo...- dijo el Profesor Carmody, quien no paraba de recibir sorpresas de su jefe.  
-Bueno habrá que apurarse, envié a la agente Carter a contactar a una telépata, a una tal Madame Web... con su ayuda podremos controlar a nuestra Arma X... - dijo Fury, casi con un tinte de resignación en su voz.

Continuara


	2. Episodio 2: Primer Golpe, segunda parte

**SHIELD  
Episodio 2, Primer Golpe, segunda parte**

El Vaticano.  
La débil luz de la luna ingresaba por los vitrales de la Capilla Sixtina, y una figura caminaba en silencio entre las bancas. Una joven novicia, vestida con un ceñido hábito, caminaba en la vacía iglesia, sus manos juntas y su cabeza gacha.  
-Una monja? Tu? Esa no me la creo ni por nada del mundo.- dijo la áspera voz de Nicholas Fury al mismo tiempo que encendía un cigarro, apoyado contra una pared.  
-Non fumare... - dijo la monja deteníendose a escasos metros del hombre.  
-Eso solo?- preguntó Fury  
-Mi italiano siempre fue malo.- respondió la monja. Pegó un salto increíble, cubriendo en segundos la distancia entre el pasillo y la columna, atravesando una banca entera. Y mientras lo hacía sus ropas cambiaron y el hábito de la monja desapareció y un oscuro traje de cuero negro lo reemplazó. Y las facciones de la joven mujer blanca cambiaron y una terrible cara azul, con ojos amarillos y pelo rojizo apareció en su lugar. Aterrizó frente a Fury, tomó el cigarro y lo arrojó al suelo, apagándolo con su bota.  
-Lo que dije es en serio, no se fuma en las iglesias.- dijo mirando fijo a los ojos del hombre.  
-Realmente te importa, Darkholme?- preguntó Fury  
-Sí... - dijo la mujer, buscando en su espalda un cuchillo que escondía en su cinturón.  
-Ya veo... no se puede fumar, pero tú sí puedes venir a robar, no?- dijo Fury, esgrimiendo una sonrisa irónica.  
-Que quieres Nicholas? Vienes a detenerme? Sabes que no tienes chance de ganar luchando contra mí...- se acercó unos centímetros más, apoyando su cuerpo en el del hombre. -O vienes a recordar viejos tiempos?- agregó con voz seductora.  
Fury rió -Ninguna de las dos...- se movió con rapidez, tomando la mano que estaba a punto de extraer el cuchillo, mientras que con la otra sujetó la cintura de la mujer. -...vengo a ofrecerte un trabajo, un trabajo que te permitirá salir de esta vida de ladrona que te has forjado, Raven...-  
-En SHIELD?- dijo Raven Darkholme, inmóvil en los brazos de Fury -Eres demasiado ingenuo si piensas que aceptaré...-  
-Aceptarás... y ambos sabemos que perdí toda ingenuidad cuando te conocí hace ya unos cuantos años...-  
-No digas fechas que revelas nuestras edades...- sonrió Raven -y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?  
-Porque conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte con tu hijo.- replicó Fury, soltando el brazo con el cuchillo.  
La reacción fue inmediata. Los ojos se abrieron de par en par y el cuchillo cayó al suelo, y Raven Darkholme se alejó unos centímetros de Fury.  
-Sa--- sabes sobre Kurt?- preguntó con clara sorpresa.  
-Sí. Sé que por él es por quien robas, por quien dejaste el espionaje... conozco a alguien que puede ayudarlo... una escuela... para chicos como él.-  
-Ja, una escuela? Para niños autistas? Y crees que aceptarían a un chico que parece más un demonio que un humano?- agregó con claro desdén.  
-No es una escuela normal, ni una escuela para autistas... es una escuela para mutantes.- dijo Fury con calma.  
Mística se sorprendió una vez más, bajó la cabeza y dijo por lo bajo. -Llévame... estoy... estoy dispuesta a examinar tu oferta...-

Dos años y medio despúes...

00:00 AM  
-Nada. Esto no significa nada.- La dura voz germánica del Baron Zemo resonó por la habitación. El eco de la misma era considerable, pues la habitación de reuniones del cuartel general de Hydra era enorme, y sólo una gran mesa redonda se encontraba en ella. Allí reunidos estaban los jefes de la nefasta organización. El Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker miró de reojo al joven Zemo, mientras su compañero Baron seguía hablando. -SHIELD no sabe nada de las verdaderas negociaciones con Hammer, según nuestros espías, SHIELD no tiene conocimiento de los experimentos que Hammer realiza... no debemos preocuparnos.-  
-Herr Zemo...- dijo la potente voz de Strucker. -Creo que debemos preocuparnos. Hemos mantenido en secreto nuestras operaciones por mucho tiempo. Fue una cuestión de suerte que pudimos eliminar a esos operativos que cayeron ante el Yankee Clipper el año pasado. SHIELD sabe que estamos activos. Y saben quien es Helmut...- dijo apuntando al joven.  
-SHIELD nos tiene identificados, es verdad...- dijo el joven Zemo -... pero no sabe de nuestros planes, o de nuestra ubicación.  
El Barón Heinrich Zemo permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, considerando sus opciones. Y luego habló. -Bien... saben que hemos estado creando nuestro ejército por años, que estamos listos para continuar la noble labor de nuestro amado caído Führer... porqué no les damos lo que esperan?-  
-De qúe habla padre?- preguntó Helmut, mirando con interés, tratando de evitar los ojos de Strucker, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
-Creo que llegó la hora de utilizar a nuestros operativos...- dijo Zemo  
Strucker no respondió. Bajó su mano, la que portaba el garra de la muerte, ese guantelete infernal que le otorgaba a su portador el poder de lanzar una espora de un virus letal, asimismo como lanzar rayos de plasma, y golpeó la mesa. -Hecho. Helmut, avisa a MODOK que deje libre a Williams y a Josten.-  
-Y avisa al soldado Bloch que esté listo...- agregó Heinrich Zemo.

04:00 AM  
El Helicarrier, cuartel general de SHIELD, atravesaba la ciudad de Manhattan, y mientras la ciudad dormía, los operativos especiales de SHIELD se preparaban en la sala de reuniones.  
-Hace exactamente 15 minutos comenzó el ataque...- la calma voz de Walkabout explicaba la misión, mientras imágenes pasaban detrás de él. -... La planta de vibranium de New Jersey fue brutalmente atacada por estos dos SNC...-  
-SNC?- susurró la joven Patsy Walker  
-Superhumanos No Conocidos...- susurró Clint Barton, acercando su cabeza lentamente a la joven.  
-... Al parecer poseen una especie de superfuerza, y uno de ellos tiene el poder de crecer de tamaño. Desconocemos el origen de estos poderes, pero, por lo que nuestros agentes han podido registrar, parece ser de energía iónica.-  
El hombre conocido como Hawkeye, por su increíble habilidad con el arco, levantó la mano. -Prof... porqué nos mandan a nosotros? Esto no es un trabajo más para la Primera Línea?-  
-Que pasa Barton? Tienes miedo?- preguntó la mutante metamorfa, Mística.  
-Miedo? Yo? No existe esa palabra en mi diccionario, azul...- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-La Primera Línea se encuentra ocupada en estos momentos, y, aunque no lo estuviese, el Coronel Fury piensa que es hora que se ganen su cheque...- dijo Walkabout -... además, queremos estudiar a estos seres, necesitamos que capturen al menos a uno de ellos.-  
El jefe del grupo, el hombre conocido como Swordsman se puso de pie -Muy bien, escuchamos lo que teníamos que escuchar, vamos.- dijo.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Jack... vamos de una vez...- dijo Mística siguiendo a su líder.  
-Un momento...- dijo Walkabout. - ... la planta de vibranium es la única en todo el país, por eso es imprecindible que el daño a la misma sea el mínimo posible.-  
-Eso lo dice por tí...- dijo Patsy apuntando a Hawkeye.  
-Bien bien, voy a tratar de no usar mis flechas explosivas...- dijo el joven levantando los brazos.  
-Vienes?- preguntó Jacques a la mujer sentada en la última fila, la única de ellos que ya se encontraba con su traje de guerra, un ajustado leotardo negro, que curbí apor absoluto su cuerpo, incluso su cara.  
-Por supuesto.- dijo Spider-Woman poniéndose de pie -Sólo estaba esperando a que terminen con las niñerías y los comentarios absurdos.-  
-Eres un rayito de sol Drew...- dijo Mística, cruzando la puerta.  
-Esto genial... he esperado por este momento desde que Fury me invitó al grupo...- dijo Patsy Walker  
-Todos lo hemos esperado...- dijo Clint, colocando un brazo alrededor de la joven, caminando a su lado.  
Walkabout miró cómo partían, y Karla Sofen caminó hacia su lado. -Seguramente te gustaría ir con ellos, no?-  
-Sí... aunque mi función principal es proteger al Profesor Carmody... también fui creado para defender a la humanidad.- dijo el gigantesco robot.  
-Crees que llegó la hora de revelarles que Carmody tiene un nuevo cuerpo?- preguntó Sofen con cuidado cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de los agentes.  
-El Profesor dice que no. Dice que el cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte y puede necesitarme.- dijo Walkabout  
-Increíble que una máquina como tú pueda sonar... tan humana...- dijo Karla.  
Walkabout no respondió. Bajó su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras Karla Sofen esgrimía un sonrisa en sus labios.

-Aaaaaarhhhhggggh!- gritó el gigantesco hombre. Su cuerpo entero brillaba con energía iónica. Levantó en alto sus brazos y golpeó la pared, creando un gran agujero en ella.  
-Calma Josten!- gritó Helmut Zemo, su cara cubierta con una máscara violeta, similar a la que su padre portaba sobre su cara permanentemente. -No tienes que destruir todo aún.-  
El gigantesco hombre miró a Zemo confundido y volvió a emitir un grito gutural.  
Zemo tocó la banda metálica dorada que portaba en su frente y se concentró. El gigante conocido como Erik Josten calmó su furia y permaneció inmóvil - Así es mejor grandullón... mucho mejor... aprende de Williams... es mucho más fácil de controlar...- dijo apuntando a otro hombre, de tamaño natural, pero que brillaba con el mismo el mismo resplandor iónico.  
-Hail Hydra!- dijo un soldado, vestido con el uniforme verde de la organización criminal. -Señor, el agente Moonstone dice que se acerca un nave de SHIELD, señor.-  
-Bien, espero que el bobalicón de Bloch se esconda antes que lo vean... regresa a tu puesto... y dejémos que vengan...-

-Esto no me gusta...- dijo Mística, mirando por el parabrisas de la nave de diseño wakandiano, el Quinjet que utilizaban los agentes de SHIELD.  
-Mi sentido arácnido dice que nos están esperando.- agregó Spider-Woman.  
-Una trampa?- preguntó Hellcat, la joven Patsy Walker parecía mucho más adulta con el azul traje, fuente de sus poderes.  
-Seguramente...- dijo Hawkeye colocando su máscara sobre su cara.  
-Abróchense los cinturones, entonces... vamos a darles una sorpresa...- sonrió Swordsman. Jacques Duquesne bajó los controles del quinjet, y la nave comenzó a descender, aumentando su velocidad.  
-Que demonios haces Jack?- preguntó Mística  
-Los sorprendo...- sonrió el líder. La velocidad del Quinjet seguía aumentando.  
Mística se sentó nuevamente, abrochando su cinturón- Franchute loco...- agregó con una sonrisa.  
Como un dardo, el quinjet se movió en el cielo de la madrugada, y en cuestión de segundos impactó contra el techo de la planta procesadora de vibranium. El daño ala nave fue considerable, perdió un ala al colisionar con el techo, y la otra al tocar el suelo, los escombros se apilaron a su alrededor y sus sistemas se apagaron. Y Zemo guió al gigantesco Josten que lo portegiera. Miró al destruido quinjet cuando la nube de polvo se disipó y comenzó a reír. -Estúpidos amerikanners...- dijo  
Pero entonces una flecha rozó su oreja, y, con sorpresa, Helmut Zemo volteó. Frente a él, del otro lado de la planta, aparecieron los cinco agentes de SHIELD, caminando de un portal de energías rojizas.  
-Teletransportación demoníaca... no salgas de casa sin ella...- dijo Hellcat con una sonrisa.  
-A ellos!- vociferó Zemo.  
El hombre conocido como Simon Williams flotó y volvó hacia el grupo, mientras que Erik Josten bajó su puño, golpeando con furia el suelo cercano a los agentes de SHIELD, quienes se dispersaron.  
Spider-Woman saltó y aterrizó en la espalda de Williams, colocó sus manos en la cara del joven y tejió su red arácnida sobre la cara, y volvió a saltar. Williams intentó quitarse la red, pero no lo consiguió y chocó contra una pared.  
Hawkeye lanzó flecha tras flecha contra Josten, pero éstas rebotaban en la dura piel del gigante, cuya altura de 6 metros era impresionante. Mística sacó sus armas y disparó al gigante, pero los disparos no tenían efecto tampoco.  
Swordsman corrió hacia Zemo, quien tenía una espada en mano -Ah... el francés... Pensé que Fury enviaría a alguien más importante...- dijo, enviando una estocada hacia su enemigo.  
-Para tí? Non, mon frere... sólo envía gente importante para luchar contra gente importante...- agregó Swordsman, desviando la estocada con su espada y atacando.  
Josten gritó con furia y movió su brazo con velocidad, golpeando a Hawkeye y enviándolo contra una pared.  
-Clint!- gritó Hellcat y corrió hacia el caído joven.  
Simon Williams gritó con furia, poniéndose de pie y quitándose la telaraña de su cara. Sus ojos buscaron a Spider-Woman, quien evadía los ataques de Josten y voló en su dirección, sus manos extendidas y furia en sus ojos.  
Zemo sonrió, la batalla contra Swordsman lo divertía, hacía tiempo qu eno había encotnrado a un esgrimiante que estuviera a su nivel. -Es divertido... pero tengo órdenes de terminar rápido... así que pido mis disculpas Herr Swordsman...- dijo. Levantó su voz y gritó -HAIL HYDRA!-  
En ese instante un centenar de soldados de Hydra, guiados por un hombre vestido en un traje amarillo y blanco con un extraño casco, rodeó a los héroes y comenzaron a disparar.  
-Que demonios?- dijo Mística, esquivando los disparos y disparando con sus armas a diestra y siniestra.  
Williams llegó frente a Spider-Woman, gritó con furia, llamando la atención de la joven y le propinó un golpe en el estómago, La tomó por los abundantes cabellos negros y la arrojó contra una pared.  
Swordsman saltó hacia atrás, abandonando la pelea y aterrizó al lado de Mística, deteniendo los disparos de los soldados de Hydra con su espada. -Llama a Fury! Necesitamos--argh!- gritó cuando un disparó impactó en su pecho  
-Jack!- gritó Mística, pero otro disparo de plasma impactó en su espalda al distraerse y cayó.  
Hellcat miró la situación, con el cuerpo de Clint en sus brazos, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, todos habían caído, salvo ella. Sintió el sonido de un arma y vió que Zemo y sus hombres iónicos se acercaban. Cerró sus ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. -Lo... lo siento Clint...- y se hundió en el suelo, abriendo un portal con sus poderes demoníacos, abandonando a sus amigos, sin saber realmente si seguían con vida...

Continuará


	3. Episodio 3: Primer Golpe, conclusion

**SHIELD**

**Episodio 3: Primer Golpe, parte 3**

Stars Hollow, Connecticut, dos años atras...

Las llamas consumian todo a su alrededor, llevandose el trabajo de toda una vida, consumiendo madera, plastico y metal sin discrecion, destruyendo sus vidas. Y Patsy Walker aferro el cuerpo de su madre, llorando incesantemente. Y en medio del llanto, en medio del fuego, en medio de la destruccion, la joven adolescente pudo ver una sombra, una llama moviendose, cobrando vida, y una figura aparecio en el fuego. Un terrible hombre, alto y delgado, con extrañas facciones, y un traje con capa tan rojos como la sangre misma.

-Pobre pobre Patsy... tu vida esta tan cerca del final... y la de tu madre tambien...- dijo el hombre, caminando entre el fuego con calma, inmune a su destructivo toque.

-Quie... quien eres?- pregunto Patsy, sudoy y lagrimas cayendo por su cara.

-Tengo muchos nombres mi niña, demasiados diria yo...- sonrio el hombre, mirando sus uñas. Agarro su capa y se cubrio con ella. -... pero puedes llamarme Mefisto, es el mas apropiado...- agrego con una sonrisa

-El... fuego?- pregunto la joven, confundida, sin saber porque hablaba con esa alucinacion.

Mefisto rio. -El fuego es parte de mi, es mi sangre, es mi aire...- dijo el demonio, moviendo sus brazos tocando las llamas.

-Que... quieres aqui?- pregunto la joven, limpiando sus lagrimas, sintiendo el calor cada vez mas cerca

-Ofrecerte una chance... una chance para salvar la vida de tu madre...- dijo Mefisto con una falsa cara de preocupacion, acercandose mas a la joven -...y la tuya...-

Se escucho un fuerte ruido y los bomberos retrocedieron. La casa estaba perdida, era imposible entrar. Los vecinos se abrazaron unos a los otros, observando la destruccion de la casa Walker. Nadie sabia como habia comenzado el fuego, ni porque, pero en cuestion de minutos se habia propagado por toda la casa. De repente se escucho otra explosion y vieron por la ventana como caia parte del piso superior dentro. Los bomberos desistieron los intentos de ingresar, era imposible ir en busqueda de sobrevivientes. Y fue entonces cuando sucedio. Una luz rojiza aparecio al lado de la ambulancia mas cercana y una joven aparecio en la misma, cargando en sus brazos a una mujer mayor, inconsciente.

Patsy Walker sostuvo el cuerpo de su madre, mientras los enfermeros se acercaron, removiendola con cuidado. -Cuidenla bien...- dijo la joven, su mascara ocultando sus lagrimas. En el fuego de la casa vio la figura de Mefisto. Se despidio de su madre con una mirada y desaparecio en un haz de luz rojiza.

06:00 AM

La joven conocida como Hellcat no supo porque recordo su pasado en ese momento. Porque la memoria de la ultima vez que viera a su madre aparecio en su mente. Se mantuvo inmovil, su cabeza baja y las lagrimas mojando su mascara.

-No fue tu culpa, Patricia... debes entender eso...- dijo Karla Sofen, tocando el hombro de la joven.

-Cual es el reporte de Carter?- pregunto Nicholas Fury, volteando para ver a Walkabout.

-SHIELD tiene control de la planta, pero no hay nada alli. Hydra desaparecio mucho antes que nuestros hombres llegaran alli.- dijo el gigantesco robot.

-Maldicion...- dijo Fury, fumando su cigarro.

-Debemos... debemos ir a rescatarlos... pueden estar aun con vida...- dijo Hellcat timidamente

-Sofen?- pregunto Fury

-Lo mas probable es que Zemo y Strucker los mantengan con vida. El problema es que no sabemos donde demonios pueden llegar a estar.- agrego la psiquiatra.

Fury volteo, mirando la ventana una vez mas. -Y la maldita Primera Linea no esta en su cuartel...- suspiro. -... envialo Carmody... envia nuestra Arma X.-

-Arma X?- pregunto Karla Sofen soprendida.

-Nick, no esta listo. Ya te lo dije.- agrego el robot Walkabout

-Dime que mas quieres que haga!- grito Fury volteandose. -Arma X fue diseñado para cazar, puede llegar a rastrearlos.-

-Yo... yo podria saber donde estan...- dijo Hellcat timidamente.

Al unisono voltearon para ver a la joven, quien levanto la mirada lentamente. -Mis poderes demoniacos no solo me permiten teleportarme... sino que tambien puedo rastrear olores que conozco... creo que puedo teleportarnos hasta donde estan Clint y los demas.-

-Cuanta gente puedes llevar?- pregunto Walkabout

-No se... depende de la masa...- dijo Hellcat poniendose de pie.

-Cuanto mas demoremos peor sera.- dijo Karla Sofen

-Carmody, llama a Aubrey, que venga de inmediato.- dijo Fury, apagando su cigarro. -Y tu, preparate, en media hora partimos.- agrego mirando a Hellcat

06:25 AM

-ooooooooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyy mi cabeza...- gimio Hawkeye, inmovilizado contra una dura pared de ladrillos, colgado de sus manos por pesados grilletes.

-Miren quien se despierta al fin del mundo de los sueños...- dijo Mistica con una sonrisa en sus labios. La mujer se encontraba en el suelo, con unos gigantescos grilletes metalicos en sus manos. -Creo que al final pudimos confirmar quien es el eslabon debil del grupo.-

-Ve a que te zurran...- agrego Hawkeye, mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraban en una celda redonda, de piedra. La humedad del ambiente era insoportable. Vio alli a Swordsman, colgado de forma similar, y a Spider-Woman, quien tambien estaba colgada de sus manos. La unica que estaba en el suelo era Mistica. -Porque tu estas ahi? No es justo, me duelen los brazos.-

Mistica sonrio. -Muerete de envidia...-

-Esos grilletes le impiden cambiar de forma.- dijo Spider-Woman friamente.

La pesada puerta de metal se abrio de par en par y el Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker ingreso por la misma, su garra metalica brillando con la debil luz del pasillo. -Sus voces apestan mi castillo. Si tienen tanta fuerza como para hablar entonces comenzemos el interrogatorio...- sonrio el hombre

-Me conoces Strucker, me encanta hablar...- dijo Mistica con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Raven por supuesto... por eso quiero que seas la primera...- agrego Strucker moviendose hacia la mujer azul, tocando levemente su barbilla

-Me halagas...- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero yo no hare el interrogatorio... no, el Hydra Supremo no puede rebajarse a tal nivel...- agrego, volteando hacia la puerta. Alli, vieron la criatura mas extraña que habian visto en sus vidas. Una gigantesca cabeza flotante, con diminutos brazos y piernas, ingresando en el salon

-Ewwwwwwwwwww si que te buscas a los mas feos para tu ejercito... con razon los otros usan mascaras...- dijo Hawkeye

-Eso no es nada Clint... si vieras la cara del viejo Zemo... eso si que es repugnante...- agrego Swordsman con una sonrisa

-Strucker no esta muy lejos... esa cabeza gigante es casi tan atractiva como el...- continuo Hawkeye. Su voz sonaba casual, como si estuviera en un bar en vez de una prision.

-Bromeen todo lo que quieran caballeros. Cuando MODOK termine con ustedes no podran hablar mas siquiera.- dijo Strucker caminando hacia la puerta

Clint Barton abrio la boca para bromear nuevamente, pero Modok lo miro y el joven no pudo emitir sonido. La cabeza gigantesca volteo hacia Mistica, sus ojos cruzandose. Por unos segundos ambos mantuvieron la mirada, sus voluntades chocando, hasta que, subitamente, Mistica empezo a gritar.

06:35 AM

-Un castillo? Esa es la gran base de Hydra?- pregunto Nicholas Fury, su rifle en mano, observando desde la seguridad del bosque.

-Lo mas probable es que sea una base menor, Fury... ahora, contacta a Carmody, dale la ubicacion para que traiga el Helicarrier aqui...- dijo el hombre a su lado, vestido con un ceñido traje violeta y azul, con una calavera en el pecho y una mascara blanca cubriendo la totalidad de su cara.

-Escuchate... no hace dos segundos que estas en el traje y ya comienzas a dar ordenes...- dijo Fury, tomando su comunicador.

-Viejos habitos...- sonrio Mighty Destroyer -... estas lista Hellcat, podras con lo que tenemos que hacer?-

-Nos teleporte desde New York, no?- dijo la joven, sus garras brillando con el resplandor del sol naciente.

-Muy bien. Donde estan? Puedes sentirlos?- pregunto Destroyer

-Si... una especie prision, en el sotano.- agrego Hellcat, cerrando sus ojos.

-Carmody dice que podran llegar en media hora.- dijo Fury, guardando su comunicador.

-Vamos entonces, empecemos la fiesta...- agrego Destroyer

Hellcat se concentro, sus manos brillando con energia eldritch, y en un instante, el trio desaparecio en un haz de luz rojiza.

-Revela tus secretos!- vocifero MODOK, hurgando en la escurridiza mente de Mistica con sus poderes telepaticos.

-Mejores hombres que tu lo han intentado cabezon...- dijo Mistica a pesar del dolor.

Un flash de luz en el centro de la habitacion soprendio a todos y el Mighty Destroyer se movio con velocidad, arrojando a MODOK contra la pared mas cercana de un solo puñetazo.

-Que demonios es esto?- pregunto Destroyer, mirando a MODOK

-Quien demonios eres tu?- respondio Hawkeye desde sus grilletes.

-Clint!- Hellcat se movio con velocidad y con sus garras abrio los grilletes de Hawkeye

-Fury! Strucker esta aqui! Espero que hayas traido un ejercito- dijo Swordsman al ver a Fury acercandose para liberarlo

Destroyer tomo los grilletes de Spiderwoman y cerro su puño, destruyendolos en un instante, mientras Hellcat abria los grilletes de Mistica.

-Y este quien es?- volvio a preguntar Hawkeye apuntando a Destroyer

-La caballeria...- dijo Fury -... donde estan sus armas?-

-No se, nos trajeron inconscientes...- dijo Swordsman

-Sin sus armas estos dos son inutiles...- dijo Spider-Woman cruzando sus brazos.

-No importan las armas, ya tenemos a los hombres, volvamos como vinimos.- dijo Destroyer, acercandose a Hellcat

-Si Strucker esta aqui no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad.- dijo Fury -No nos iremos.-

-Ademas no creo que pueda teletransportarnos a todos...- agrego Hellcat

-Muy bien... empecemos por esto...- dijo Destroyer, volteando a MODOK.

Los ojos de la gigantesca cabeza se abrieron y lanzo un rayo pisquico, atacando a todos los presentes, quienes gritaron de dolor, sintiendo como si arrojaran agua hirviendo en sus cortezas cerebrales.

-Hail Hydra- dijo MODOK flotando nuevamente, incrementando el ataque psiquico.

Mighty Destroyer avanzo, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de su avanzada edad, junto sus manos y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a MODOK, enviandolo una vez mas contra la pared, pero esta vez creo un hoyo en la misma y pudieron ver un gran patio y un grupo de soldados de Hydra detras. El ataque de MODOK habia finalizado, pero la batalla estaba por comenzar.

Fury apunto su rifle al hoyo y comenzo a disparar a discrecion, sin cesar, mientras los soldados de Hydra respondian de igual forma.

Mighty Destroyer uso su invulnerabilidad para bloquear las balas, protegiendo a los demas, mientras Spider-Woman trepo al techo y se acerco sigilosamente hacia los soldados.

06:55 AM

Walkabout camino por los pasillos del Helicarrier, mientras la nave flotaba a toda velocidad hacia el norte, hacia las coordenadas que Fury habia enviado. Detras de el, Karla Sofen sostenia su infame carpeta, los soldados de SHIELD habian aprendido a temer las evaluaciones de la psiquiatra. Walkabout continuo caminando hasta llegar a un elevador. En silencio ingresaron, bajando hasta el ultimo nivel. Tras una breve caminata llegaron a una puerta, custodiada por dos soldados con grandes armas.

-Es este nivel de seguridad necesario? Aqui en el cuartel general?- pregunto Karla

-No todo el mundo puede conocer todos los secretos de SHIELD señorita Sofen.- dijo el gigantesco robot. La puerta se abrio para ellos e ingresaron sin dudas.

El laboratorio estaba mas frio que el resto del Helicarrier. Alli, Karla pudo ver un gran tubo de vidrio, en el cual se encontraba un hombre completamente desnudo, con varios cables conectados a la parte superior del mismo, dormido en un liquido verdoso. Karla Sofen pudo reconocer de inmediato al hombre. -Que han hecho con el?- pregunto, mirando el tubo, intentando descifrar que habia diferente en el hombre.

Una espectral voz contesto su pregunta. Karla Sofen volteo para ver un cuerpo humanoide no mayor que un niño, suspendido por unas largas y delgadas piernas metalicas, adosadas a un cinturon de metal. -Reforzamos su esqueleto, aumentamos sus sentidos, lo hicimos indestructible...- dijo el Profesor William Carmody acercandose

-Profesor...- dijo Walkabout, el robot que alguna vez le sirviera como cuerpo. -... Karla insistio en conocer el proyecto Arma X...-

-Me interesaria saber las repercusiones que estos ... experimentos han tenido en la mente del sujeto. No era el soldado mas estable que poseiamos...- dijo mirando el tubo, casi fascinada.

-No lo sabemos aun. Dada la bestial naturaleza de Arma X no lo hemos despertado...- dijo Carmody

-Es peligroso hacerlo...- dijo una mujer en una silla de ruedas, saliendo de entre las sombras. -... eso lo puedo confirmar...-

Karla volteo para ver a la mujer, una anciana con anteojos negros y largos cabellos grises. -Cassandra Web.- dijo casi en un susurro.

-En este momento, Arma X es solo un arma que puede ser direccionada, pero no controlada.- agrego Carmody

-Por eso vinimos... es probable que tengamos que usarlo...- dijo Walkabout, su metalica voz resonando en el semi vacio laboratorio.

07:00 AM

-Se estan aburriendo ya?- pregunto Mistica, saltando entre los soldados Hydra, dejandolos inconscientes con sus patadas

-Mas o menos...- dijo Clint Barton, quien habia recuperado su arco y flechas, disparando a diestra y siniestra. Por cada agente de Hydra que derribaban, dos mas parecian tomar su lugar. El flujo de soldados al patio parecia ser incesable.

-Menos charla y mas trabajo!- grito Swordsman, batiendo sus espadas

Spider-Woman lanzo sus rayos venenosos, inmovilzando soldados, cuando se escucho un grito gutural y parte de la pared norte del castillo exploto.

Tanto soldados de Hydra, como los agentes de SHIELD voltearon y vieron alli a Atlas, el gigante ionico, gritando con furia y avanzando contra ellos.

-Ahora si empezo la fiesta!- dijo Hawkeye, apuntando al gigante con una flecha explosiva.

-No seas arrogante que la ultima vez no les fue tan bien...- dijo Fury, apuntando a Atlas y disparando con su espada.

Mighty Destroyer comenzo a levitar, extendiendo su puño, dispuesto a golpear con todas sus fuerzas al gigante, pero un hombre aparecio frente a el, deteniendolo.

-Heroes retirados? Esto es lo mejor que tiene SHIELD?- pregunto Moonstone. Junto sus manos, lanzando una descarga de plasma hacia el Destroyer, el cual cayo al piso. Sin dudarlo, Moonstone volo a toda velocidad, dispuesto a golpear al heroe caido.

Hellcat mantuvo sus garras extendidas, atacando a los soldados, al igual que Swordsman y Mistica, mientras los demas intentaban derribar a Atlas

-Ve Williams! Ataca!- grito Helmut Zemo apuntando hacia el patio

Simon Williams no respondio. El hombre brillaba con energia ionica, pero no se movia, se mantuvo alli, mirando sus manos, confundido. -Maldito seas Williams!- grito Zemo, golpeando al hombre en la nuca, pero Williams no lo sintio. De repente, Zemo sintio un tiron en el brazo.

-Nos vamos Helmut.- dijo Strucker con tono severo -SHIELD estara aqui en minutos.-

-Debemos quedarnos! Debemos detener a estos insurgentes!- dijo Zemo, desenvainando su espada -Mira! Mighty Destroyer esta aqui! El maldito se opuso a los planes de mi padre en mas de una ocasion!-

-No es el lugar para vendettas. Hemos aprendido mucho hoy. Debemos retirarnos para atacar en el futuro.- agrego Strucker, insistiendo.

-Pero... y los hombres?- pregunto Zemo, mirando al patio. En ese instante, Atlas cayo, sus pies atados con la telaraña de Spider-Woman

-Estan perdidos. Siempre hay mas soldados, Helmut...- sonrio Strucker

Zemo miro una vez mas a sus hombres y, tras un segundo, volteo y siguio a Strucker.

Mighty Destroyer removio a Moonstone de encima suyo con un solo golpe, su fuerza era claramente superior. El retirado heroe se puso de pie, y vio como Atlas caia en su direccion, se corrio, volando a toda velocidad y removiendo a Fury del peligro. Atlas cayo sobre Moonstone y varios soldados Hydra, aplastandolos. Al caer, el gigante ionico comenzo a perder tamaño.

Se escucho un fuerte sonido y el Helicarrier de SHIELD aparecio sobre ellos, marcando una gran sombra. Cientos de soldados de SHIELD bajaron del Helicarrier, trepando en sogas, escaleras, jets personales y demas, atacando a los soldados de Hydra.

-Y tu que haras?- pregunto Mistica, apuntando a Simon Williams, quien permanecia inmovil

-Yo... no se...- respondio.

-Entonces se buenito y coloca tus manos en tu nuca.- agrego la mutante.

La batalla duro poco. El Helicarrier disparo su arma principal, destruyendo parte del castillo, y los soldados de Hydra, al verse sin lideres y claramente sobrepasados en numero dejaron sus armas y se rindieron. En menos de diez minutos, SHIELD tenia la situacion controlada y los agentes se reunieron en el patio.

-Atlas escapo... no sabemos como aun.- dijo Swordsman, limpiando su espada

-MODOK tambien... no logro ver a esa cabezota en ningun lugar...- agrego Hawkeye.

-Tampoco hay rastros de Strucker, pero miren lo que consegui...- dijo Mistica, avanzando, empujando a un esposado Simon Williams, que permanecia brillando con energia ionica.

-Buen trabajo...- dijo Destroyer, removiendo su mascara -... hicieron un buen trabajo Agentes de SHIELD...- dijo

-Aubrey? Esto si que es una sorpresa... buenos movimientos abuelo...- dijo Hawkeye con una sonrisa

-Dejemos las felicitaciones para mas tarde... volvamos al cuartel... aprendimos mucho hoy...- dijo Fury

-Si papa...- dijo Hawkeye, removiendo su mascara y colocando su brazo alrededor de Hellcat, quien sonrio.

Un año y medio antes...

-Es la mejor manera para que te tomen en cuenta, mi querida Hellcat. Ademas, no puedes negarte... tenemos un contrato...- dijo Mefisto sonriente

-Te crees que no lo se? Me lo recuerdas cada vez que puedes...- dijo la joven, su traje azulado reflejando las llamas a su alrededor. El fuego ya no la lastimaba, ya no le afectaba.

-Muy bien querida muy bien... haz tu trabajo, ve y conviertete en heroina... y cuando Fury te invite, unete a sus agentes...- dijo Mefisto, sentado en su trono creado con huesos humanos, decorado con un aro de calaveras.

-Y como sabes que me invitara?- pregunto Hellcat cruzando sus brazos.

-Te lo dicho mi niña... por algo soy el Diablo...- sonrio Mefisto y comenzo a reir, su risa llenando la sala del trono de su inmenso palacio. Y todas las pobres almas confinadas alli por toda la eternidad temblaron al escuchar la risa, pero se aliviaron, pues sabian que su amo y señor no los torturaria mientras estuviese contento. Y la risa continuo esparciendose, tocando todos los rincones del reino de Mefisto, todos los rinconces del Infierno...

Continuara!


End file.
